Present cargo beam assemblies are formed from a plurality CFRP components combined together by fasteners. The cargo beam assembly includes a CFRP cargo beam having a top flange or chord and a bottom flange or chord. A plurality of CFRP cargo stanchions, typically six (6) individual stanchions, are connected to the CFRP cargo beam by a plurality of fasteners. The CFRP cargo beam stanchions also include two flanges or chords. When fastening the CFRP stanchions to the CFRP cargo beam, the chords of the CFRP cargo stanchions must be oriented in a different direction from the chords of the CFRP cargo beam. For example, the lower chord of the CFRP cargo beam may face rearward to the back of the aircraft and the chords of the CFRP cargo stanchions may face forward to the front of the aircraft. The chords of the components require them to be fastened with the backs together. The CFRP cargo stanchions may then be connected to a keel frame of an aircraft.
FIG. 8 shows a prior art cargo beam assembly 200 connected to a keel frame 280. Each stanchion 220 must be connected to the cargo beam 210 with a plurality of fasteners 251. Likewise, each c-splice plate 230 must be connected to an end of the cargo beam 210 with a plurality of fasteners 251
As discussed above, fasteners are used to connect a CFRP c-splice plate to each end of the CFRP cargo beam. Again, the lower chords of the CFRP c-splice plates and the lower chord of the CFRP cargo beam require that the chords of each component be facing a different direction when connected together. The CFRP c-splice plates also connect the assembly to a keel frame of an aircraft. The construction of the cargo beam assembly requires nine (9) individual parts to be connected together to form an assembly that must then be connected to the keel frame of an aircraft. The present CFRP cargo beam is also called a “J” beam due to its cross-sectional shape. The “J” beam is composed from a “C” channel and a “Z” shaped beam capped with a rectangular plate along the entire cargo beam length enclosing a filler, called a “noodle,” in the natural void between the three components. The end product is a co-cured CFRP “J” beam.